The prior art game racket of a metal material, such as an aluminium alloy, can be made easily at a low cost and is still in demand. However, such a metal game racket is vulnerable to a severe vibration upon hitting a ball. In order to overcome the problem of vibration, a prior art reference discloses a metal game racket having a shock-absorbing casing, which is disposed at the top end of the connection portion between the shaft and the hand grip. The shock-absorbing casing is used to attenuate the intensity of shock that is generated by the metal game racket upon hitting a ball; nevertheless the shock-absorbing casing is in fact an ineffective remedy. Another prior art reference suggests a metal game racket having a head frame and a neck portion, which are provided respectively with a surface layer of a continuous helical construction. Such a surface layer is used to weaken the shock wave that is generated by the metal game racket upon hitting a ball. However, the surface layer is also ineffective in attenuating the shock wave of the metal game racket. In fact, these two prior art references suggest two kinds of shock-absorbing means, which are similar in approach in that they all try to attenuate the shock by providing the surface of the metal racket frame with a shock-absorbing means. In other words, the "surface approach" is ineffective in attenuating the shock wave of the metal game racket.